Soaring
by Ki-hori-e-te-ao
Summary: Hibari Kyouya has always wished for more freedom than ever possible and Sawada Tsunayoshi has always wanted to soar higher than the clouds. One day, these desires collide and a resilient friendship is born.


Characters: 1827 Hibari/Tsuna

Genre: friendship

Rating (K-T): K

Type of story (e.g. omake, poem): Hibari and Tsuna are childhood friends from way before Reborn appears and with Reborn here Tsuna's time for Hibari gets shorter and shorter so he sulks because he feels lonely, i'll leave the conclusion to your imagination

Additional requirements (e.g. no OCs, serious fic): no oc's, try not to make Hibari too ooc

* * *

Wide honey eyes look up in awe.

"Wao," he murmurs, watching as the older boy leaped from building to building.

Tsuna wanted that. Wanted freedom and adrenaline, wanted to soar in the sky like Hibari-san did.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, cowardly Tsuna felt brave as he watched Hibari Kyouya soar. Felt like the wind could roar and ripple and attack him, but he'd get through, just like Hibari-san. With a sudden burst of confidence, Tsuna clumsily made his way up the tree, he tripped and slipped, but determination pooled within and with a fire in his eyes he reached the top of the tree. It takes all of four-year-old Tsuna's confidence to look down and not squeak. Instead he turns his gaze to the sky.

He sees the open blue sky, feels the warm rays of sun and watches clouds streak by lazily and he wants it. Wants freedom.

Taking a shaky step forward, Tsuna jumps. He soars, he is freedom and happiness and adrenaline and...

"Hiee! I don't want to die!" He screeches when he sees nothing to cushion his fall.

Small stubby arms outstretched, he flaps his arms like wings, in blind hope that it would somehow help him. Eyes wide in fright, his scream pierces the air and everything moves in slow motion. The horror-filled gazes of pedestrians, the bird flying above him in such a mocking way, the widening eyes of his mother as she finally notices him. He doesn't want to die, he thinks, and a warm aura envelops him. Soothing, almost harmonically draping over him like a blanket.

Then, a blur of black tackles him and he hears these cracks but he feels no pain. Landing to the ground with a small thump, he slowly registers everything. Aside from a sore bottom and back, he felt fine. Tsuna looks over his saviour, his thanks halting in his throat as he sees blood. He really is a dame, because he just hurt his idol and bowing his head in shame, Tsuna cries.

"H-h-hibari-san! Please forgive me, I was- I mean- I'm sorry," the four-year-old feels so ashamed.

"Hn, stop crying, herbivore," Hibari proclaims looking away.

Hibari's small neck struggled to crane where he wanted it, his body too shell-shocked by the pain. Classic Hibari pride controls him and he refuses to pass out, even as his vision is wracked with dark spots. Glaring at the thought of the pathetic herbivore who caused this, he groans and wonders whether he should call for his parents. Of course that's when his pride controls him once again and pushing past every human- no every herbivorous instinct within him, Kyouya shakily stands.

"Uwah~!?" Tsuna shouts in surprise, watching as Hibari swayed on his feet.

"Hn."

Kyouya begins to walk around the young boy, but a tug stops him. Looking down at the herbivore that holds him, Kyouya is set to push him away, but he's suddenly paralysed by wide golden eyes. It's a this moment, on a relatively sunny day in Namimori, with a cool breeze tousling their hair, two young boys forge a friendship, tentative yet resilient.

Holding out his hand, Hibari pats the herbivores soft hair.

* * *

The thing about being friends with Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna comes to realise quite quickly, is that he refused to label relationships. That meant there was this huge language barrier, where Tsuna spoke in subtle gestures of hope and affection and Kyouya spoke in lingering gazes and indifferent noises.

"Ano, Hibari-san, p-please accept this as a token of- of m-my gratitude," Tsuna says, bowing with an obento in hand.

Sparing the fluffy creature a glance, Hibari glances at the food, before taking it wordlessly.

Smiling brightly, Tsuna turns walking towards his classroom, even as the other children played on the playground around them. Gazing in an intense manner, Kyouya sends a mental message to his little herbivore, he nods in approval as Tsuna turns back to flash one last hesitant smile.

* * *

So they speak in volumes more intense than even a holler in its loudest form. They speak in nods and glares, in stubborn glances and half-hearted threats, followed by small touches and sloppy hits.

"You were late again."

"A-ahh... Hahahaha, I-I was held up because a black cat was crossing my path."

Glaring at the weak lie, Hibari slowly swings his wooden tonfas, hitting Tsuna's arm swiftly and softly.

"I-itai..."

"Show up late again and I'll bite you to death."

Rubbing at his non-existent bruise, eight-year-old Tsuna smiles as Kyouya walks away, making his way towards class.

* * *

Sometimes they gazed at the clouds. The sun beaming radiantly or dimly. Through light soothing rain and foggy mornings. These mornings are sacred, they're the mornings where Tsunayoshi wakes up earlier then usual and Kyouya whispers instructions to Tetsuya. Secretly, they're Kyouya's favourite mornings.

They lay on the school roof-top, Kyouya lying in the herbivores lap, because he refuses to have that soft atrocity disguised as hair in his lap. That is the only reason he lies in the herbivores lap, because no he does not like the feeling of Tsunayoshi's fingers running through his hair. No it was not because he could properly hear the humming songs that leave Tsunayoshi's lips from his position in his lap. Nope not at all.

They never really talked, because talking meant opening up and for these two Japanese descents, opening up was a rather huge issue. So they watched the sky, through storm under dark umbrellas and through sun, watching through the cracks in their fingers.

Occasionally Tetsuya joined them, though mostly he meditated in the corner, only there for some peace and quiet.

It's these sometimes and occasionally that make they're friendship, because they don't need to spend forever with each other. Just sometime and occasionally.

* * *

Except, when Kyouya leaves for Nami-chuu, sometime and occasionally becomes rarely.

He rarely ever sees Hibari, who was too busy with the D.C and other duties to spare more than five minutes at a time.

Rarely do they ever hang out, not at each others home, nor at the Primary School rooftop nor downtown. There's too much chaos in Namimori for frivolous happenings and it honestly doesn't hurt. Tsunayoshi accepts it dully, but in the wrong way. The miniscule self-confidence he had plummeted and his clumsy actions worsened, because really, Tsuna must be some bad friend, if the person he was closest to forgot about him so quickly.

And really, after the crack was made, it was too hard to repair. Their friendship changed nearly instantaneously.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya is possessive. Slightly wayward, stubborn to a fault, hard-headed and prideful. Above all though, Hibari Kyouya is a Hibari. What's theirs is theirs and no one else may touch their property. So when that idiotic herbivore tried to take on his herbivore, he nearly bites him to death within a second. It is only the suspicious carnivore trailing after his herbivore that makes him think, perhaps his herbivore needed more protection from here rather than in the gym.

Then, in a matter of seconds his life is flipped upside down. Annoyingly enough, that small creature of his had that effect on Kyouya's life thus far.

One second his herbivore stands before him cornered by those ravenous yet dull herbivores, the next an omnivore takes his place and Kyouya sees it again. Sees that beautiful gleam of orange in his wide eyes and that fire that enticed Hiabri Kyouya so. It's so bright, so hot.

"Wao..." He whispers softly, the familiar burn to fight convulsing through him.

Somewhere deep in his mind, his little omnivore smiles towards him and Kyouya feels free. What a great feeling it is.

* * *

The little omnivore gains new friends.

No Kyouya is not jealous, no he does not get random urges to bite people to death. He has more self-restraint than that, even as Gokudera goes to brush his hands through those soft silky, monstrous spikes. Eyes narrowing at the delinquents who dared spray paint his school, Hibari soars down to their level metal tonfas out.

Reborn watches this development with interest, wondering what piece in this large, intricate puzzle had he overlooked.

* * *

Things don't get better from there, especially after the Mukuro incident.

Hibari is perfectly capable of admitting that he did enjoy that rather twisted game of Mukuro's, despite how bothersome it was. The biting to death part was fun, the waiting and petty illusions were not. Neither were the disappointed looks shot his way from golden eyes, or the solemn frown.

Glaring at the little omnivore who left him for oth- No! No. He just glared at the omnivore because that's what Hibari Kyouya did- and he would not forgive this little omnivore for throwing away eleven-years worth of almost conversations and days out together, for days on the beach with nice girls and so many great opponents and... Fine.

Hibari scowls at the little omnivore, who'd grown up so much from the wide eyed little herbivore he saved, he would bite. He'd test these herbivores and if they proved worthy, he'd tolerate them.

Tsunayoshi sends him a wry smile in return.

* * *

Things blur after that and like always, Tsunayoshi and Kyouya don't talk. Not for any specific reason, just too many duties. The D.C. Vongola. Varia. Millefiore. Giglio-Nero. Shimon. Vendice. Everything is thrown their way and there's too much to complete, for them to have a proper conversation.

The days fade and they fall into a routine of sorts. Sasagawa would awaken them with his noisy training, where soon after a bomb throwing Gokudera screams insults in many languages and Yamamoto laughs before running with the two light haired goofballs. All the while Hibari waits outside for his omnivore as they go cloud-gazing once again, almost like forever ago. Two mist guardians, a lightning and a Chinese martial artist sleep, cloaked under very many illusions. Such a normal day in Namimori.

Finally nearly four months after Vindice and everything turning horribly right, Tsuna finally manages to start that one conversation lost in twelve-years of friendship.

"Do-do you forgive me Hibari-kun?"

He's met with a confused look, not that his bowed head catches sight of that.

"I-I know I'm a terrible friend, that I'm-I'm too much of a Dame-bakaero to-to ever consider friendship with you and I'm so selfish to want your friendship again, bu-"

His sentence is cut by a soft, calloused hand upon his head. Looking into dark, steely grey eyes, Tsunayoshi sees everything and nothing in that indifferent expression and the corner of Hibari's lips twitch ever so slightly.

Looking into each others eyes, wind tousling their hair, a friendship and a bond is reformed stronger than ever.

Birds soar in the sky and oh how good it feels to finally be free.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, hope this wasn't a complete let down and you enjoyed some of it. Thank you for reading.**

**Also, I updated it because I uploaded it Midnight Christmas Morning-ish time and overlooked some errors, but after looking through it again, I think I found and fixed most everything wrong with it.**


End file.
